Angel's Fall
by JarodLover
Summary: I read another story here and this was inspired by it. Season 3 wishverse with just Spike and Angel. Please R


**Angel's Fall**

Summary: I read another story here about where no one else showed up in the wishverse except Spike and Angel. So no Master, vamp-Xander, or vamp-Willow.

Spike had been in charge of Sunnydale for many months, and everyone in town feared him, well everyone except for one his Sire. Well that was going to change as of tonight at least that was what he had planned. He had sent out his minions several hours ago to acquire the once Scourge of Europe, now he is considered a traitor to the vampire race now that he had been cursed with a soul and started to kill other vampires.

'That is going to change as of tonight, tonight I am going to show my Sire exactly who is in charge now' Spike thought to himself as he continued to pace in front of his throne with a devilish smile firmly planted on his face. 'What is taking those morons so long it shouldn't be taking this long to find one vampire, even if it is my soul having Sire, the Dark Avenger himself Angel' the blonde vampire continued to pace starting to lose his patience.

Spike was drawn out of his thoughts by a commotion that was coming from outside the building. Feeling his Sire presence Spike sat himself down in his throne and cockily laid his right leg over the arm of the chair. He just got himself situated as the doors to the main room burst open and his minions started to enter and they were struggling with a snarling Angel between them.

Angel was struggling with the other vampires 'How dare these vile manhandle me this way, they should be cowering in fear of me I am the most feared vampire in history' he thought to himself as he tried to break their grasp on him.

"Now, now, Liam you should stop fighting and accept your fate. You are now my property you will do as I say and you will call me Master" Spike announces from his throne as he watches his Sire to continue to struggle against his minions.

"I WILL NEVER SUBMIT TO YOU. YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE, WILLIAM" Angel screamed as he managed to knock one of the four minions off of him, with a sharp kick to its chest causing the vampire to slide across the stone floor and stop in front of Spike's throne. Having had just about enough of the wonderful show that Angel was providing Spike rises from his and makes his way over to the still struggling elder vampire.

"Oh, I know my place it is you that hasn't learned his place but you will. However with that said as much as I am enjoying watching you fight, I would much rather watch you beg for mercy" Spike states as he grabs a handful of Angel's hair forcing the older vampire to look him in the face from his position kneeling on the floor.

"Like hell I will ever beg, anything from you. All that bleach must've rotted away your brain if you think that is ever going to happen" Angel spat as he jerked his head from his childe's grip, trying once more in vain to get the upper hand in his fight with the minions.

Angel stopped his struggle when he heard Spike start to laugh, he had heard that laugh before and it was never a good sign. "My dear Liam, by the time I am done with you, you will wish that those damn Gypsies had killed you instead of restoring your soul" Angel heard the blonde vampire state then before the older vampire could react his childe's fist connected with the side of his head knocking him unconscious.

"Now, before you ponces screw this up any further take my slave down to the basement and chain him up" Spike orders as he towers over Angel's prone form that is now basically dead weight in the minions arms. Spike followed his minions as they dragged the now unconscious vampire to the basement. The blonde vampire stood at the base of the stairs leading out of the basement and watched while his Sire was chained to the far wall of the room. Since at this time Angel was not yet "broken" Spike made sure that the vampire's movements were severely restricted so that the elder man had no choice but take what is about to be dished out.

After the minions finished securing their Master's Sire to the wall they left not wanting any part of what was about to happen, they were just hoping not to get on Spike's bad side and end up in the same situation as the once feared Angelus is finding himself in now. Spike stood and admired the minions' handy work; he did have to admit that they had done exactly what he had instructed. His new toy was now hanging by his wrists from thick chains that were bolted to the wall over his head, and Angel's feet were now bare and were placed in equally strong shackles that were also bolted to the wall, making sure that he couldn't get away.

Spike was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of chains clanging together signaling that it was time to play with his new toy. "Nice of you to join us, Liam. Now you have two choices here mate, you can either submit willingly or I will be more than willing to torture you into submission just like you did to me all those years ago, what will it be" the younger vampire asked while he lit a cigarette as he started to pace in front of his now captive Sire.

"I will never submit to you, boy. You can't even take me down by yourself you have to use your flunkies and string me up to beat me. You are pathetic; I should've killed you the night Drusilla brought you home. I am your Sire and you aren't demon enough to break me" Angel growled out as he pulled futilely against the chains wanting nothing more than to drive a stake in to his once favorite childe's chest. "Mostly because you seem to forget I am the one who came up with all the techniques you know so you can't use those against me and even think…AAHH" Angel was stopped mid rant by searing pain running across his chest. As he looked at his chest he noticed that his shirt is now torn open and there is a gash running across his chest that was bleeding slightly. He glared at Spike in full game face and growling from the sudden impact; Angel let his demon features fall away and then looked around the room trying to locate the source of his pain, his vision lands on Spike's right hand. Angel notices that while he wasn't looking Spike had picked up a rather nasty looking whip which was now being dragged back to its owner leaving a trail of his blood across the floor.

"You may have been my Master back in the day but I am the Master now and you will show me the proper respect, Liam. But I will grant you that you did teach me most everything I know about torture but unlike you I change with the times, and I will be introducing you to a few new tricks seeing as you want to do this the hard way" Spike threatened as he winds the whip around his hand. Spike lets the whip fly again this time it produced a bleeding cut along Angel's right cheek, the impact caused Angel's head to connect with the wall with a resounding thud.

"Is that the best you can do" Angel quipped as he glared at his childe trying to show Spike that he had a lot of work ahead of him if he thought he was going to break the older vampire's spirit.

An evil grin spread across Spike's sharp features "Oh we are just beginning, slave" and with that declaration the blonde vampire let the whip fly again this time not stopping until there was a large pool of his Sire's blood covering the floor and Angel's shirt had be reduced to small strips of fabric hanging from his muscular frame.

Angel had lost count of how many strikes had fallen across his once blemish free torso but he did know that he was about to lose consciousness from the blood loss and pain. The older vampire had managed not to give Spike the satisfaction of hearing him scream at least for the first few blows but the continuing pain made it impossible for him to hold them in any more. Hearing his Sire's screams Spike lays down the whip and steps towards Angel's slumped form "You ready to give up, Liam" Spike inquires as he places his finger under Angel's chin forcing him to look at him. Spike can see the rage and pain in the older vampire's eyes which is telling him that he is about to give in he just needs some more convincing.

"You haven't even begun to break me, boy. I thought you were going to show me something new" Angel quipped as he jerked his head from his childe's touch defiantly.

"Didn't figure you would break that easily, mate. That was just the 'pre-show' as they say; now we move on to the next phase of the plan. And you are now wearing too many clothes for that stage" Spike states as he walks away from his Sire's bound form and over to the wall where he kept his 'toys'. Much to Angel's relief Spike placed the whip he had been using back in its place, but a sudden rush of fear rose within him when he watched the younger vampire pick a sharp dagger, a small piece of leather, and a jar of clear liquid. The devilish grin that had spread across the blonde's sharp features made the older vampire's blood (what remained of it anyway) run cold. Angel stood as tall as his restraints would allow glaring at the other vampire with all the defiance he could muster.

"Give it your best shot you little prick" growled Angel trying to hide the fear he felt building within.

"I can tell you this, I am bloody well going to enjoy this more then you will. Just remember you could've avoided this but it must be that Irish lineage of yours that makes you so damn pig-headed" replies Spike as he comes to stand in front of his Sire.

"Is this your plan to bore me into submission because frankly, being as you were a poet I would've figured you would have had a bit more imagination… AAAHHHH!" Angel was interrupted when Spike decided to get the show rolling when he poured some of the clear liquid down the larger vampire's chest.

"And here I thought that rubbing salt in wounds hurt but I think pouring holy water in wounds is far more effective, don't you" Spike inquires as he watches the smoke from the holy water reacting with my skin rise, "You know the look on your face is bloody priceless" I hear Spike state then laugh through the fog of pain in my chest. I take a few calming breaths even though being a vampire I didn't need to I let a deep threatening growl rumble through my chest.

"You had better give up the illusion that those growls are going to do anything but get you into further trouble" the younger vampire declared as he poured more of the holy water across my chest, I don't even bother holding back the scream of pure agony wracking my system. The pain causes me to pass out, but I don't get to enjoy my escape for too long when I feel my head impacting the wall from the hard open handed slap Spike sends across my face. "If you pass out it stops me from having my fun, and speaking of which my fun and your real torture is about to begin" with that statement he flashes the dagger he picked earlier in front of my face. Then I felt his hand grab a hold of my belt buckle, I start to thrash in the restraints but the only thing it accomplishes is producing louder laughter from my childe.

"Now, now no need to fight Liam. I told you that you were wearing too many clothes for the next part of my plan, and since you are unable to take of the problem yourself I am happy to oblige what do you say, mate" Spike stated as he pulled my belt from around my waist, then I feel the cold steel of the dagger being place the waistband and my hip.

Realizing what Spike is about to do I try again to break my bonds, "You know if I was in your position slave I wouldn't put certain things in jeopardy now hold still or something very nasty might happen and I am not sure even vampiric will be able to heal that type of injury" Spike quipped, realizing that he was right I stopped moving and just glared at him. The grin on his face only gets bigger as he starts to cut my pants away from my body.

A few moments later I no longer feel either Spike's hands or the dagger pressing to my skin so I open my eyes and survey the possible damage. To my surprise my jewels were thankfully undamaged but there were several bleeding nicks on my thighs very close to my now semi-hard dick, I raise my gaze back up to Spike as he continues to sport that damn smug grin of his "I told you that if you kept moving it would be dangerous, so you're the only one who is to blame for those cuts" he declares as he approaches me then grabs a hold of my cock in an iron grip, his grip is so tight that I can't suppress a groan of unwanted pleasure. I close my eyes and try to block out the wonderful sensations Spike's ministrations are causing to my body.

"Since when did torture…entail the captor jerking off his…prisoner" Angel grunted out then arched towards Spike's hand wanting more friction and to get a release that I haven't had in more than a century, but as it turned out Spike had other ideas. Just as I was about to tumble over the edge Spike gripped the base of my cock in a vice like grip cutting off my orgasm.

"Oh did I fail to mention that this is about my pleasure and not yours, you don't get to do anything without my say so, am I getting through to you yet slave" Spike insisted as he continued to squeeze my cock to the point that I thought he was going to break it off.

"GO TO HELL, YOU BASTARD" I shout then in another act of defiance I spit into Spike's face which earns me another slap in the face this time splitting my lip. I feel my face shift into true demon features and I start to buck and thrash again the chains. Spike finally let go of my cock and backs away, realizing that I hadn't cum and that Spike is still grinning like the devil himself. I look down at my painfully erect cock and see the small piece of leather, he had picked up when acquired the dagger, now wrapped around the base preventing me from achieving my release.

"You will not sleep, feed, or even cum unless I say so. Now are you willing to submit or do we need to continue with you lesson" I hear him declare as he again grabs my chin and stares at me with his own game face slipping to the foreground.

I pull my face from his grasp and look away from him defiantly then spit in his face then before I can fully enjoy my act of disobedience I feel something being forced into my mouth so I clench my jaw shut but since I am weakened from the blood loss during the whipping I wasn't able to fight Spike's grip too long. Spike manages to force my mouth open then shoves a ball gag pass my lips before I can push it out with my tongue he securely fastens it behind my head.

"As much I enjoy hearing you scream you are trying my patience so you have just given up the privilege to speak and you won't get it back until you start showing the proper behavior that a slave should towards their Master" I listen to my childe and I let out an animalistic growl around the gag and start to trash in my bonds again. My actions were cut short when I felt intense pain coming from my groin which stopped my movements and caused me to groan in immense pain, I look down to see what the cause was and I see that once more Spike has my imprisoned cock in an iron grip.

"I am going to leave and get someone to eat. All this talking and training has made me rather pekish. Don't worry I won't be gone long, and while I am gone I am going to leave something with you that will make you strongly reconsider submitting" I could hear the venom in his voice, I draw my vision to his hand that is still gripping my cock and in his other hand is a small device he places it against the tip of my painfully erect cock and I feel a slight buzzing run through my system, I try to jerk away realizing what he had in mind but because of the bonds and his grip I had no other choice but to take what Spike dishes out so I let my body go slack in the manacles. Spike straps the vibrator to the base of my cock just above the cock ring he tied earlier; the device is on a rather high setting so I can't help but pant around the gag and groan in pain every few moments.

Spike once more grabs my jaw and makes me look at him in the face "Your new friend there will help you realize to whom you now belong, mate. And if you are more co-operative when I get back you will be rewarded if you are not then we will start you lessons again" he declares then releases my jaw which I no longer have the strength to keep up so I just let my head come to a rest against my battered chest, I don't even bother to look up when I hear Spike start to chuckle knowing for certain that he had a smug grin planted on his face, and thankfully moments pass then I hear heavy steps on the steps leading out of the basement indicating that I am finally alone with my thoughts and at my childe's mercy.

Sometime later…

I don't know how much time had passed it feels like an eternity. I wasn't able to think very well with the small vibrator keeping my cock painfully erect and the ring keeping me from my release. I admit to myself because I would never admit to Spike that he had come up with the perfect torture this time and that he has succeeded in defeating me. But if I want to survive in my "new role" then I will have to admit it to my once favorite childe. I hear the door to my prison open 'Guess there is no time like the present' I think to myself as I hear someone come down the steps. I am in so much pain that I have started to cry so I know that there are tears streaking my face, but I can't hide my shame anymore when two long fingers come into my vision and once more my head is pushed up so that I am again made to look my 'Master' in the face.

"So Liam, since you have been given time to rethink your choices do you have something you want to say to your Master" he asks as he looks into my eyes, since I am still gagged all I can do is nod my response. "If I remove the gag are you goin to be respectful of those who are your better" Spike inquires as his normally bright blue eyes flash yellow driving home his underlying threat of further torment if I don't submit. I just nod in response again and turn my head so that he has access to the ties holding the gag in place. Thankfully I feel the straps loosening and the gag being pulled from my mouth.

"You have something you wish to say slave" I hear Spike ask, I flex my jaw and let my vision come to the younger vampire then drop my gaze to the floor in defeat.

"Yes, Master. Please, end my torment I will fight you no more. I swear to you that I am yours to do with as you please" I plead swallowing what is left of my pride as I gaze at the damage that is still being done to my cock. Only then do I see small drops of blood coming tip of my cock, it appears that the strain of arrested release has caused me to start bleeding internally. I need to get the vibrator and ring off before permanent damage is done.

"You so much as disobey an order or give me one second of trouble you will think that this session is a walk in the park, do I make myself perfectly clear" Spike threatened as he paced in front of me.

"I swear to you Master, I will not disobey you or fight you. Please release my bonds and let me prove it to you" I beg in a voice that was barely above a whisper no longer trying to hide my pain.

"Since you asked so nicely slave I am going to give you the chance to prove yourself" he states a bit to bubbly for my tastes but I bite my tongue. To my great relief I watch Spike reach over my head and hear the chains clang together, moments later I feel myself falling as the manacles were released. I manage to drop my hands in front of me to keep from falling to the floor completely, in my weakened state it was all I could do to stay up right on my knees. "I see that you have already learned your proper place, on your knees before me" Spike quips as he pats me on my head as he steps around so he is in front of me. I don't even bother answering knowing that if I said what I was thinking it would only cause me further trouble and since I hadn't fed yet I didn't have the strength to make it through another beating.

I hear the telltale sound of a zipper being pulled down, I glance up and see that Spike has opened his fly and is pulling his pant down to expose his hip and groin area and then he pulled out his half hard cock, then started to stroke it at a rather slow pace. "You will take what I give you when I say and thank me for it, and to start you will take my dick into your mouth and you will slow my cum, do I make myself clear" Spike demands as he continues to stroke his rapidly hardening cock. I just nod then slightly open my mouth and hope that if I please him that his will remove my other bindings and give me some blood so I can start to heal.

"And you do well to watch those teeth if you wish to keep them and don't think for a second that I won't remove them" he further threatened as the tip of his cock pressed against my lower lip, "Now let's see if your mouth can do something other than piss me off, now open up Liam" Spike states then I open my mouth further then he pushed his cock pass my teeth until his cock was touching the back of my throat. I relax my throat and let him set his own pace every once in awhile I run my tongue along the underside of his cock which caused him to moan and growl. His pace quickened and then spilled his long dead seed down my throat and didn't withdrawal right away which forced me to swallow his spunk like he wanted.

"Wow that was amazing, Liam. You seem to take to your new role like a bloody fish to water" Spike praises as he pulls his now limp cock from my mouth and then pets my hair like I am now his broken dog which isn't far from the truth. "Now do you have something you want to say, slave" he inquires as he grabs the back of my head roughly.

"Thank you, Master. I hope to be of further pleasure to you" I state willingly giving in and submitting to him.

"You are learning your place rather well. Stand up, I am sure that you would like me to remove your bindings" he states calmly as he releases my head and then pulls up his pants back up and does up his jeans.

"Yes, Master. Thank you for your mercy" I state flatly as I rise from the floor and lean against the wall. Spike pats the side of my face then kneels down and removes the shackles from around my ankles but regrettably leaves the cock ring and vibrator in place which is causing me a great deal of pain.

The pain it is causing is so unbearable that I risk further punishment by speaking without permission, "Please, Master, please remove the cock ring and vibrator, I beg of you" I plead desperately wanting to be free of torturous devices before more damage is done.

"Since you ask so nicely, slave I will remove them but don't ever speak without permission again" he states as he grabs my painfully erect member and squeezes roughly to punctuate his threat "Now what do you have to say for yourself" he hisses through clenched teeth threateningly.

"I'm sorry, Master. Thank you for granting my request. I swear I will never speak without your permission again" I state hoping that he doesn't change his mind. Thankfully he doesn't change his mind and does remove the vibrator; I let out a low sigh of relief then I hiss in pain as removes the too small piece of leather that had been wrapped around the base of my cock. Then let out a deep moan of relief and squeeze my eyes closed so that I can manage to stay up right as ordered.

"Before we leave I am going to give you something that will continually remind you of to whom belong, now kneel slave" Spike order and I considered disobeying but I really didn't want another beating I just wanted to lay down and pass out, so I dropped to one knee with my head dropped in submission. Seconds later I feel something cold and metallic press against my neck seconds later there was a slight shock prickling against my skin causing me to moan in pain and reach for the device so I can remove it. "That collar you are now wearing is a magically enchanted shock collar, you cannot remove it so don't bloody well try it will only serve to piss me the fuck off and you don't want to do that, right slave" I am already 'broken' why does he have to further humiliate me with this damn collar what's next a leash? I just shake my head no to is question keeping my eyes focused on the floor. The shocks stop and I started to rise but Spike stops me with a hand on my shoulder "Oi! I almost forgot the little accessory that goes with your new station" with that I hear a chain unfurl and the end is waved into my field of vision "Stand up and raise your chin so I can get to new companion" I raise as he ordered then after I hear the clasp fasten securely I drop my head in defeat once more then wait to be lead out of this room that I hope to never see again.

"Let's go to bed now, Liam. I am sure you're tired you've had a long day of lessons. If you are good you will be fed tomorrow, how does that sound, Liam" he asks me as he leads me towards the stairs. I stumble slightly from the pain and blood loss, but manage to stay upright by grabbing the railing attached to the stairs leading out the basement.

"That sounds very nice, Master" I admit as I follow Spike up the stairs with my head slightly bowed in defeat. I know I don't have to look at him to know that he has a satisfying grin playing across his face. When we emerge from the basement I don't even bother to hide my nudity and humiliation from the minions that are in the main part of the what I would assume to be Spike's mansion as we make our way to what I figured was going to be from now on 'our' room I can hear whispers and snickers referring to my current appearance. I don't even bother to react when I hear the minions whisper among themselves "Look at the once mighty Angelus…he is truly a twice cursed demon…look at him now this story will last for all time, the story of Angel's fall" they continue to laugh then I hear a growl from in front of me then the room fell silent. I steal a glance out of the corner of my eye and see the minions scatter in fear.

A few moments later we enter Spike's bedroom, the leash he had been leading me around on was suddenly dropped so I stopped and listen for what Spike might have planed next, personally I just wanted to sleep. As I hear him move about the room I keep my gaze down as I look around the room as best I can from my place just inside the doorway. Spike seems to of kept his traditional tastes over the years, the bulk of the room is dominated by a large Victorian style four poster bed with blood red and black linens. Moments pass and I see a shadow come to rest in front of me then see a pair of pale feet enter my vision.

"Now Liam, shall we see how submissive you are. Get on the bed on your hands and knees, now. Don't make me tell you twice, slave" Spike orders, I just nod and then dash over to the bed and get in the position that he wanted then I waited. I knew what was coming but I know I can't fight because if I do I won't get any relief from either my raging hard-on or the blissful escape of sleep. I sense Spike coming closer to me and it is all I can do not to flinch from his touch as he starts to run his hand along my back then lightly slaps my right ass cheek then I feel the bed dip as Spike positions himself behind me.

"You know Liam, you have kept me waiting for over a century to pay you back for how you treated me when I was your fledge. I am really going to enjoy myself, starting with this" before I can even try to object Spike rams his large cock into my weakened body without the courtesy of any preparation. I have no choice but to scream in pure agony as he continues to push further and further in to my now torn rear passage, since I had always been the one dominate my bed mate no one had ever taken me like any man would take a woman. I try to pull away but Spike had grabbed my hips and each time I moved his grip tightened to the point I thought he was going to break my hip.

Once Spike is fully seated inside my passage he stops moving then leans over my back and whispers in my ear "You are mine now, boy. Don't even think about passing out if you do I will not hesitate to give your soulful arse to the minions" he threatens. I drop head to the mattress and let the tears of despair, and anguish flow down my face. I continue to scream as Spike sets a vicious pace of thrusts he doesn't care for anyone's pleasure other than his own I try to think of anything other then what was happening but each time I do it is almost like he is sensing my thoughts Spike angles his thrusts so that he nails my prostate with lethal precision but I manage not to pass out from the immense pain, the blood from my torn passage starts to ease the pain ever so slightly. I can feel and smell my own blood leaking from my no longer virgin hole, through the pain induced fog I can hear Spike grunting and growling in his own sadistic pleasure "Oh, fuck Liam you are so damn tight. You keep this grip up and I won't last long" he states gruffly as he continues to plunge his cock into my ass.

Thankfully I don't have to suffer too much longer as I feel his thrust become more and more erratic I know he his close to cumming so I squeeze my inner muscles tightly, second later I feel Spike's dead weight draped across my back then I his sharp fangs sink into my shoulder. The moment he starts sucking my blood I feel his long dead seed coat my abused passage. I no longer can support our combined weight so I drop from my position, and start to take in heavy unneeded breaths as I wait for Spike's reaction.

I feel Spike start to stir above me. He removed his fangs from my shoulder and started to run his hand across my back almost tenderly but I know it is just part of his game, "Maybe it time that you get a new tattoo, what do you say Liam" Spike inquires, I just slowly shake my head in response. "I know that you didn't just try to defy me did you slave" he ask, I vigorously shake my head no in a sudden burst of strength.

"Hush now Liam, rest now my pet. Your new tattoo can wait until tomorrow, sleep now" he states as he quickly removed himself from my body then stretches out next to me. He pulls me over onto my side so that my back is pressed against his chest I whimper slightly when his now limp member brushes against my tender backside, then let the blissful escape of unconsciousness consume me.

Sometime later…

I am not sure how much time I had been asleep but I know that the sun had just set. I open my eye and notice that I am still on my side and that another cool body is pressed against me from behind, then the memories from the prior night came rushing back to me. The guilt and shame I felt for myself caused more tears to flow down my face. I am now truly broken inside and out my unlife no longer mine. This Angel has really fallen for all time.


End file.
